A Demon's Lust and Love
by yaoigirl4ever
Summary: On the night of the new moon InuYasha gets lost and is attacked by a demon and Sesshomaru saves him. What is wrong with Sesshomaru. Sessshomaru/InuYasha Yaoi Lemon


Please Read and REVIEW! This is my first lemon so please be kind.

InuYasha was running through the trees like his life depended on it, and it did.

"_A man, this is what I get for not paying attention to were I am going!"_ InuYasha thought.

It was the night of the new moon and InuYasha was in his mortal state. He couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk as long as he didn't go too far. He had been walking for about half and hour lost in his thoughts when he realized he had gone too far and didn't know how to get back. It wasn't too long after that, that he was attacked by a large snake demon. Not being able to wield the Tetsusaiga he did the only sensible thing. He ran.

"_How am I going to get rid of that thing?"_

He suddenly tripped on a tree root sending him sprawling to the ground. He turned around long enough to see the demon rise up in front of him preparing to strike. InuYasha closed his eyes waiting to feel the wound that was sure to come, but it never came. Instead he heard the sound of the demon falling to the ground. Opening his eyes he saw the corpse of the snake on the ground. Wondering what could have killed it he looked around and saw one of the two people he hoped he would never see on this night. Sesshomaru was standing feet away with his fingers on his right hand covered in blood. But something was the wrong. His eyes where red like they are right before he transforms.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, Are you Ok?" InuYasha asked. _"Why do I even care?"_

Sesshomaru looked at him like he just noticed him. Then he smiled. Something bothered InuYasha about that smile. Getting to his feet he said

"Thanks for saving me, I think I will just go now."

"I don't think so" Sesshomaru's voice was a little different. Instead of the normal emotionless voice this one sounded rougher. InuYasha didn't have time to think about it much because the next think he knew he was pushed on his back. Looking up at Sesshomaru he glared but before he could speak Sesshomaru was on top of him and crushed his lips to InuYasha's. _"IS HE KISSING ME! Why does it feel so good?"_

As if he could feel his hesitance Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha neck and pulled him closer. His other hand started trailing down his chest. Making quick work of the tie Sesshomaru pulled off both InuYasha's inner and outer Kimono. Taking advantage of his surprise Sesshomaru's tongue entered InuYasha's mouth rubbing it against the inside of his cheek. InuYasha tried to force him out but soon gave up to the feeling his Brother was giving him. InuYasha's hands started to trail Down Sesshomaru's chest feeling his rock hard chest realizing for the first time he wasn't wearing his armor. He tried desperately so remove Sesshomaru's Kimono but I just wasn't fast enough for Sesshomaru. He pulled InuYasha's hand away and undid the tie, letting his Horai slide down his shoulders. Unable to wait any longer he undid InuYasha's pants pulling them off. He leaned down to kiss him then made a trail of kisses down his neck and to his nipples. He started to suck and nip it making it hard, while rubbing the other one. Once it was good and red he switched to the other one. Pulling the tie of his pants loose he reviled his abnormally huge Member. _"That will never fit in me!"_ InuYasha thought.

Scenting his younger brother fear he leaned down and kissed him again making him lose all worries. Pulling away he put his finger in his own mouth and made sure to lube him up as much as possible. InuYasha felt him grab his waist and felt his member gently nudge his entrance. Suddenly he thrust into him, while biting him on the neck and shoulder. InuYasha felt like he was being torn in two. Sesshomaru kept pushing in and out of him at a inhuman speed. After a few minutes he hit that o so sweet spot making InuYasha see white.

"O God, There, hit there again!"

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down. "Beg for it" He growled.

"Please Sesshomaru, Hit there again, I beg you!"

Sesshomaru started to thrust in hitting him there every time.

"SESSHOMARU" InuYasha screamed as he came. Sesshomaru thrust in one more time before he came too. After a few minutes he pulled out of InuYasha and laid down pulling him into his arms were they both fell asleep within minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When InuYasha woke he didn't remember what happened last night until he opened his eyes. _"O'right I had sex with Sesshomaru. What was with him last night he seemed like he lost complete control"_ InuYasha when to move his neck when he felt a pain on his left shoulder. Reaching up he felt two bite marks. _"Why in the hell did Sesshomaru bite me?"_ Looking up at the said person he suddenly realized something. He felt completely safe. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. _"Sesshomaru has tried to kill me numerous times and yet I feel safe in his arms?"_

"Like what you're looking at my mate?" InuYasha came back to reality seeing that Sesshomaru was awake.

"What did you call me?"

"Honestly I don't know how you can be so stupid, the bite marks." InuYasha just looked puzzled.

"When I lost control and bit you last night I marked you as my life mate."

"Why did you lose control?"

"InuYasha, how can you be so clueless, I was in heat last night remember. You must have smelt me."

"Well accentually last night was the night of the new moon and I was transformed into a mortal."

"I see." Sesshomaru looked away for a minute.

"Sesshomaru, do you not want me to be you mate?"

"You are the only one worthy enough for me right now InuYasha."

InuYasha looked for some sign that said he was joking. He couldn't find anything. Sesshomaru was serious.

"How am I the only one worthy enough for you?"

"You and I are the last remaining white dog demons left. It is essential for our race to continue and you are the only one left who can produce pure blood white dog demons."

"So you just need me to produce pups?" InuYasha's dog ears drooped and Sesshomaru didn't miss it.

"InuYasha, I will tell you something you will never tell to anyone."

"Ya what?"

"I have been in love with you for a long time, but I refused to emit it."

"Really, that's good because I feel the same way about you Sesshomaru, I just didn't think you'd feel the same way."

Sesshomaru leaned up and kissed InuYasha passionately. A little while later InuYasha sat up and said "We should probably get up and find our friends." Suddenly he was pushed back down to the ground and looked up to see a smirking and very Horny dog demon.

"We have all day to find them, but right now there are some things I would rather be doing."


End file.
